Unforgettable
by samirawrr-19
Summary: The story of how China earned his scar, and lost his younger brother. Not NiiChu. DRABBLE/ONESHOT. T for mild violence.


Standard – Present time.

_Italic – Flashback/Memory_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights belong to their respective owners. I'm just bored and trying to pass the time.**

* * *

**Unforgettable - ONESHOT.**

The Chinese man examined the scar in his full length mirror as he got ready for a meeting with his allies. No matter how much he tried to forget about it, or remember better times, it always came creeping back into his mind. How it came to be, how it haunted him like nothing before. It reached from his left shoulder, down on a diagonal and ended above his right hip. He closed his eyes, and shook his head as if the action would rid him of his thoughts.

* * *

"_Aiyah," The older nation groaned, getting out of his bed and standing. He had been trying to sleep, but his self-proclaimed younger brother was being awfully noisy outside of their home. His knees popped as he walked out of his room. A hand poked out from under an oversized sleeve to rub his eyes free of the sleep that blurred them. China stifled and yawn and opened his front door, peeking his head out around the corner before laying eyes on the young man. "What are you doing up, Japan? It's the middle of the night, come in, the house is getting cold-" His eyes dropped to Japan's hands and his brows furrowed in confusion._

"_Japan? ... W-what is that?" China stammered, looking back up to his younger brothers face. Yao could have sworn he heard his brother whisper 'forgive me'._

"_I've just now finished making this. Please, go back inside." Japan said quickly, looking at his 'brother' warily. China, curiosity growing, stepped out of the house and closer to his brother – Kiku._

"_Aiyah! That's dangerous, Kiku! Be careful with that, okay? I don't want you to- ... Japan?" He tilted his head slightly to look at Japan's face better. What expression was that? Yao couldn't decide if he looked sympathetic, scared, or just plan crazy. He was slightly reminiscent of Russia, which terrified the older man. _

_The katana in the younger mans hands was slid out of the sheath smoothly, and pointed towards the older nation. The look on his face took on a new quality, determined almost. But there was something more._ Insanity. Fear. _Yes, Yao was certain of that. "Wh-Why are you pointing that at me, aru!" The nervous tick came stumbling out of his mouth as he stammered, trying to put space between him and Japan. "Japan, stop it, aru! W-What are you doing!" He hissed, backing up. Should he run? With the younger of the two still advancing on him, Yao felt it was the best idea at the time. _

_Turning sharply on his heel, China fled. It never crossed his mind that Japan might be faster, or his arm span long enough. The sharp blade of his katana sliced down his back. With a blood curdling scream, Yao fell, tumbling to the ground. The back of his shirt ripped open, soaked with his blood._

_Blood spilt by his own brother. _

_His vision was blurred for a moment. He gripped onto the grass tightly, as though it was the only thing keeping him rooted to the ground. "K-Kiku." He stammered, looking over his shoulder as best as his could. "What's happened to you? War has... changed you." Yao whispered, closing his eyes. "I don't know who you are anymore." He pressed his forehead against the grass to stiffle the sounds of his sobs. Not of pain inflicted by the throbbing wound on his back, but the emotional pain. _

_He had lost his little brother. _

_The katana was dropped, the sound radiating through the silent, summer night. and he heard Japan take in a shaky breath, in realization of what he had just done. "Ch-China." His voice had more emotion in it now that it usually did. China could hear him advancing. Realizing his intent, the older man gritted his teeth together."I-"_

"_Don't." China spat. He forced himself up, ignoring the pain in his back. "If it's a fight you want, then you have it. War. I declare war, Japan." He glared evenly at the boy he had raised, and gave his all to. It pained him, but China had his honour to defend. He would not be pushed around; he already had the western nations to do that._

_Japan's expression flickered with sadness for a moment, then it was replaced by a steel glare, and a brisk nod. "I will be off then." After gathering his katana, and sparing the opposing man one last look, he was gone into the night._

_China dropped onto his knees and buried his face into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. What had happened to the young boy who had such an admiration (maybe that wasn't the best word to describe it, but it worked all the same) for him._

* * *

Sighing, the man pulled his shirt on. While his brother had apologized time and time again, the memories remained, along with his scar.

And when you lived forever like the nations, the memories of war and hard times were very, very hard to forget.

END.

* * *

Just an impossibly short drabble about China and Japan in the early wars. Based on the web comic "The Story of Teensy China & Little Japan." This isn't written as NiiChu [Japan/China], as I'm a RoChu [Russia/China] fan, but you're welcome to interpret it any way you chose.. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction/oneshot, so please be kind. This has been rattling around inside my head for a while, and I wanted to get into the Hetalia fandom. [:

Review & Favourite? I love _constructive _critisim.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
